


【水晶公中心】等待黑夜之人

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 古·拉哈·提亚（水晶公）中心无CP向2. 因为剧情也没有明说所以捏造很多，是他刚到第一世界的故事
Kudos: 2





	【水晶公中心】等待黑夜之人

  
刺眼的晕光、强烈的反胃感与湖畔地区特有的潮湿山风将古·拉哈·提亚从昏迷中唤醒。  
这绝对说不上是温柔的起床服务，却足够有效，他挣扎着从地板上爬起来，跪趴在地上拼命干呕。好在穿越时空狭缝前他心情过于沉重，加隆德炼钢厂诸位想尽办法举办的告别仪式上也滴米未进，此刻看来也是一桩幸事，至少吐出来的涎水里不会混合着什么被胃酸半消化掉的絮状物，视觉上美观些。  
积淤在胸口的烦闷呕吐干净后，古·拉哈跌坐回干净的地板上大口喘气，想起临别前比格斯的嘱咐。他曾交代过时空穿梭的原理和对身体的负担，对于不具备特殊能力的一般人而言，穿梭在次元的狭缝间无异于分解掉本身的肉体，而后化作有型有影的以太在隧道间挤压、穿梭，直到抵达终点散碎的以太才会重新聚拢重塑肉身。理论上，不会对身体造成创伤，但是胃部估计要不舒服一段时间。  
呼吸顺畅后，古·拉哈从口袋中取出一个巴掌大的仪器，表盘上的14个光点代表了不同的镜像世界，而他已经成功从其中一个穿梭到了其他世界。“好歹是、成功降落了......”他呼出口气，开始观察身边的景象。在旅行开始前，古·拉哈就已经大致了解了第一世界所面临的困境——光之泛滥。仰望天际，笼罩在过盛辉光下的苍穹中无云无霾，周边的空气中满溢着失衡的以太。本应代表光荣与繁盛的金色在这个世界竟显得如此残酷而扭曲，仿佛深居云端的神祇在宣判着一切的终结。  
诡异的天际让古·拉哈愣了很久，直至嗅到焦炭的刺鼻气味才猛然醒悟，在附近寻找承载他从远处世界辗转颠簸至此的机器。  
物体燃烧的噼啪声不绝于耳，没费多少时间他就在一片焦土中找到了目标物。过热的高温让金属表层扭曲抽搐，有些边角已经烧焦脱落，青麟水从破损处流得到处都是，矿物质特有的气味混着浓烟迎面扑来，古·拉哈又忍不住干呕了起来。他捂着鼻子凑上去检查，无论从什么角度分析，这台机器也已经不可能再次复原了。尽管汇聚了加隆德炼钢厂的全部智慧，这台高精技术传送器也仅能使用一次，从登上这台机器开始古·拉哈·提亚就清楚地明白，这注定会是一场有去无回的单程旅行。  
见到火星就快要烧起来，古·拉哈顾不上疲惫赶忙奔上去抢救，冒着被烧伤的危险把行囊从铁壳里拖了出来。布织物在高温铁皮的炙烤下烧出了个窟窿，打磨平整的金属器械从破洞露出来掉在地上，磕到了侧面隐蔽的开关，幽幽蓝光甚至盖过了第一世界光怪陆离的天际。  
辉光亮起的瞬间古·拉哈整条尾巴上的毛都炸了起来，他不管不顾地扑上去，死死按住开关熄灭了仪器：“不行不行，现在启动可就麻烦了！”  
幸好反应及时，运行到中途的仪器只是哔哔了两声就没了动静，重新变回一块冰冷的铁疙瘩。古·拉哈松了口气，他捡起地面尚且完好的零件抱在怀里，简单在背包破损处打了补丁后全数塞了进去，确认没有其他遗漏后掏出勘测器，开始在偌大的湖畔边寻找其召唤水晶塔的最理想的坐标点。  
此刻身处的湖畔山区如果没意外对应的应当是原初世界的摩杜纳，古·拉哈沿着水边前行，抵达山涧深处的洼地时手中仪器的亮度骤然提升，他知道，这里就是他需要的地方。虽然携带了使用说明，但比尔格三世准备的召唤系统整体并不复杂，聪明如古·拉哈根本不用协助自己就处理好了凌乱的杂线将器械摆放妥当，而他自己作为水晶塔的实权掌控人则站在了召唤媒介的位置，就只差对时间点进行定位最后一步。  
思考片刻，古·拉哈在仪器中录入一串数字，小声嘀咕着：“最好还是把同代的塔召唤来比较好。”电子系统特有的荧光在指尖跳跃，化作电流启动了与之相接的传送装置。机械的轰鸣声响起后，古·拉哈退回到了安全的地方，静静望着通体透明的结晶高塔由虚像转为现实，尖细塔顶叫嚣着刺透穹顶，仿佛要将这片永昼斩断般矗立在山峦与荒野间。  
就在古·拉哈为阶段性的成功赞许地鼓掌时，时间定位仪器爆发出尖利的嗡鸣，他掩住猫耳打开仪器，这才发现先前输入的时间坐标竟是一串乱码，数字飞速变换着，让人捉摸不透确切指向的年代。眼前的魄力景象转为未知的恐惧，古·拉哈丢下仪器冲进塔内，果然，塔的前庭内并没有他事先做好的标记。  
伴随古·拉哈·提亚长达200年休眠的希尔科斯之塔不复存在，脚下的塔来自他所不知道的未来或者过去，甚至是亚拉戈全盛期的水晶塔也说不定，就像他必须面对的困境一般扑朔迷离。  
“不行不行，必须打起精神来，塔还是那个塔，没什么大区别！”古·拉哈拍了拍自己的脸颊，三步并两步冲上台阶，好在希尔科斯塔内部从古至今都没有改变，他很快便找到了堆满魔科学书籍的资料室，开始寻找早已失传的召唤魔法。古·拉哈向来好学，钻进书海就再也冒不出头，看起文献就会废寝忘食，他也不介意水晶塔地面坚硬冰凉就这样席地坐下，沉沦在晦涩难懂的古书中。  
当时间的流逝都变得缓慢而难以察觉时，猫魅青年伸了个懒腰。长时间坐立让尾巴根都抽起了筋，肚子也饿得和脊背贴在了一起，他不情不愿地站起身，边按摩僵硬的尾巴，边盘算着荒芜如第一世界到底有没有可以果腹的餐食。水晶塔的楼梯无边无际，加上古·拉哈又饿又困，走到半途便已经花掉了平常往返的时间。实在走不动后他撑着扶手休息，竖起的猫耳在空气中微颤，有不属于水晶塔的喧嚣从旋转阶梯尽头飘上来，听着像是人类交谈的声音。  
明明是荒野，哪来的人？古·拉哈怀着疑惑迈开腿，小跑到正门前。他没有鲁莽地冲出门，只是稍稍推开条细缝，用单侧红眸去打探情况。耳朵没有骗人，嘈杂正出自门外人们的议论，衣着褴褛的大批流民聚集在水晶塔底瞻仰神迹般仰望着塔身，交头接耳谈论着高塔的真面目。  
看到塔前聚集的大量流民，古·拉哈愣住了，他悄声合上缝隙顺着门扉蹲坐在地上，一时有些不知如何是好。“估计只是好奇，毕竟拔地而起这么高的塔，等大家好奇心消退了自然就走了！嗯，肯定的！”他如此安慰自己，心头的压力得到明显缓解后蹑手蹑脚走向楼梯，准备找地方先睡一觉。  
脚刚踏上第一层台阶，塔外的窃窃私语中传出一声不谐地尖利嚷叫，而后平和遭到破坏，撼哭、哀嚎与活物进食的咀嚼声接踵而至，一点不差全部传入了古·拉哈的耳廓里。全身的感知神经都进入戒备状态，耳朵高高立起，猫瞳也紧张地收缩起来。  
聚集在塔外的流民正在遭受莫名敌人的攻击。  
性命攸关之际古·拉哈抛下顾虑，奋力推开沉重的水晶门，全力朝塔外四散奔逃的流民叫嚷：“快，进到塔里来！”  
叫嚷打破了单方面虐杀的僵局，尚未遭到袭击的人不管不顾地冲进门扉内侧，而落后的可怜人没有这么幸运，有些胸膛被贯穿，有些则直接被白色妖异咬掉了肢体，倒在血泊中抽搐。古·拉啥没有近身战斗的经验，他拉弓搭箭，箭首瞄准妖异的天灵盖射了出去。  
寡终归难以敌众，更何况遭到创伤的人类正在以肉眼可见的速度转化，不消多久便成为了与妖异相同的生物，无差别向惊慌失措的同族施以攻击。在这种千钧一发之际，拯救所有人几乎是不可能的。塔内已经进入了大量难民，不小心放妖异进来无异于引狼穴，最后挽救了一位因为脚软而难以移动的少女，古·拉哈回到塔中，将门内侧封锁了起来。  
人类将死前的悲鸣声无法被门锁隔绝，肉体撕裂的闷声，骨骼断裂的脆响，与血液四溅的黏润水声不绝于耳。古·拉哈痛苦地捂住耳朵，却仍有陌生的声音缠绕在身旁，扼住了他的咽喉。强烈的窒息感让大脑丧失了保持理智的能力，他开始用力喘息，瘫软的膝盖磕在地面。“对不起，对不起。”他对着门扉不断道歉，“我、我不是有意要抛弃你们......”  
灾难当前，人总要做出选择。  
塔外的妖异似乎并不拥有过高的智能，它们的目的只是吞食活物，既然已经感知不到其他生命迹象也就失去了留存的理由，张开翅膀，成群结队离开洼地。振翅声逐渐远去，惊魂未定的平民们才终于敢呼吸起来，他们一边为逝去的亲友落泪，一边感慨活下来是多么的幸运，一时间竟分不出笑声哭声哪边更加清晰。冷静下来，大家把视线聚向门边的年轻猫魅族男性，视线中除了感激，还有难以忽略的怀疑。  
古·拉哈知道自己身份可疑，并不准备深究，他努力保持情绪平稳，指了指门的方向：“刚才袭击你们的那些怪物，是什么？”  
无人回答。  
“那，它们是哪来的？”  
沉默半晌，有人摇摇晃晃从人群中走出来：“光芒吞噬大地的时候，我亲眼见到身边的人变成了那副鬼德行。”  
“对对！”有人高声附和，“而且还会吃人！”  
“我的家人就变成了那个样子......”  
“好像受到攻击的一般人也会转变，跟传染病一样。”  
古·拉哈点头记下每条讯息，越是倾听，越有强烈的违和感袭上心头，他不解地皱眉：“等等，光之泛滥，就是你们口中的灾难不应该发生在很多年前吗？”  
议论声戛然而止，所有人的视线都投在古·拉哈身上：“你在说什么啊，这不是昨天才发生的事吗？”  
时空穿梭失败了，控制降落时间点的定位器远比他们预料的还要不靠谱，果然，以人类之力回溯过去终归太不现实，甚至会被时间玩弄于鼓掌之中。古·拉哈本应降落在距离第八灵灾发生前一到两年，却足足提前了百年之久。现在木已成舟，他不得不接受这个现实，为了搜集情报，强打起精神和幸存者们搭话。这些流民大多来自南部的安穆艾兰，光之泛滥的洪流在那荒漠边戛然而止，惊慌失措的人们纷纷抛弃家园逃往北部的湖区。  
希尔科斯塔内部至今仍充满危险，不仅饲养着永生不死的合成兽还四处布满机关，不受皇血保护的平民很可能触发塔的自卫系统。经过考虑，古·拉哈还是在白色妖异离开后将难民引导回塔外的空地处，用塔内的能源帮他们生火点灯，搭起帐篷，并在宿营地周围部下水晶塔的防御机关。  
暂时安顿下来让流民们终于有机会喘息，他们围着火堆聚齐，向这位一问三不知的年轻人讲述起光之泛滥之后的事。“离开家园后我们本来只是想找个山洞休息，却看到有从未见过的高塔耸立在山涧深处，大家便临时决定改变目标，心想说不定可暂时在这度过一晚。”  
“结果发现门是锁死的，大家还在伤脑筋如何才能进去，就有同伴变成了那副可怖的模样开始对人群展开无差别攻击。”  
“唉，虽然有人停下了洪流侵蚀，但是有那么些怪物在这个世界早晚也要完蛋。”  
酩酊的悲愁笼罩在极昼下，人们连声哀叹，只剩下烧成碳的柴火劈啪作响，灰白色的焦灰在热气下翻腾。火势已经有些转弱，却没人想去添点木柴，只怕被焦灰里冉冉升起的温热唤起乡愁。  
说实话，古·拉哈的心思并没有放在在难民的悲惨遭遇上，他只是静静倾听着，时不时点点头，脑子里早已填满了其他烦恼。猫魅族的寿命满打满算只有80余年，他现在已经年过20，就算活过百岁也无法等到第八灵灾的降临，更别提还要在此之前将那位英雄召唤至此。  
如果有什么可以延长寿命的魔科学，或许还有救......古·拉哈如此考虑，起身离开满面疲容的流民，趁着无人注意重新回到了塔中。  
水晶塔内保存着所有亚拉戈时代的魔导书，其中不乏一些未被验证的疯言疯语。古·拉哈将自己缩在资料室，在书柜间攀爬，翻开每一本提到活性生命和长生的资料，表情由最初的期盼变为了淡漠、疲惫，到最后垂下眼睑，连呼吸都透着消极的冷意。  
亚拉戈确实研究了不少增加寿命的办法，但全以失败告终，就算达成了起死回生的术法，也没人能保证复活来的人仍持有生前的决心与意志。  
把最后一本硬皮书扔到角落，古·拉哈陷入深深的绝望与自责。如果出发前再好好检查下设备的运行情况，他应该就会按计划顺利抵达第八灵灾前10年着手准备，而不是在数字后多加一个零。加隆德炼钢厂的天才们撬开水晶塔的大门将他从亘长休眠中唤醒可不是玩闹，每个人都在承担着重任背水一战,，这次任务压根就没有失败重来的选项。  
第一世界，第一世界说不定会有什么未知的技术，既然原初有亚拉戈，那这边也拥有其他高科技也不奇怪，只要去找，总会有办法。  
古·拉哈摇摇晃晃地站起来，红眸因为疲劳而浑浊，视野如同蒙着雾布，向前跨步时脚踢在了堆积成山的书本上，厚皮书哗啦铺散满地。古·拉哈没有停下整理，他像是没看见没听到似的继续蹒跚前行，脑子里堵满了各类计划而停止了运作。  
他木然走下阶梯，手抵在门上时，又听到暂居塔外的流民们爆发出争执与叫嚷声。第一反应，那些食人的白色妖异又出现了。古·拉哈匆忙推开门，还没有开口招呼大家进来避难，就发现争端并非出自妖异的袭击，他甚至没有看见敌人的影子，只是幸存者们在互相殴打、谩骂。  
“怎么回事！”他扯开扭作一团的两个人，“有话好好说，自己人就别自相残杀了啊。”  
“是他先藏着好东西不拿出来共享！”  
“这么小的玩意我们一家用都不够，怎么可能拿出来分享！”  
话不投机半句多，两人再次扭作一团。体格劣势让古·拉哈根本拉不住两位气头上的成年男性，他狼狈地摔倒在地上，看到其中一人执拗地攥着什么东西。与水晶塔外壁相似的盈盈蓝光从指缝中透出来，仔细看不难发现，是块巴掌大的能量结晶。  
永久的白昼混淆了日夜的界限，人在极夜容易陷入低郁的伤感中。极昼相反，过盛的光明刺激了人类的脑垂体，肾上腺素不断分泌，本应休息的神经始终保持着兴奋。再加上刚经历过浩劫的洗礼，想要保持理智与冷静几乎不可能。  
曾经是朋友、邻居的人转目成仇，为了一块稍微散发能量的水晶块拳脚相对。法律失去效用，被诗歌传颂的优良品德在私利前粪土不如，从社会秩序角度分析，这个世界实际已经灭亡了。就算未来会有原初世界的光之战士到来也已经是一片混沌，丧失了拯救的意义和价值。  
就算一点也好，古·拉哈·提亚也希望他所憧憬的英雄可以在濒临消亡的世界上感受到家的温暖。就算第一世界已经找不到这样的地方，他也要竭尽全力建出来，建出一座可以随时停歇休憩的家园。  
以现在的能力和资源，这是绝对办不到的。名义上古·拉哈是水晶塔的控制人，但亚拉戈的血脉日益淡薄，他有权限掌握控制的部分不足三分之一。压力和消极情绪让古·拉哈大脑飞速运作，既然仅存的血脉已经不能完全得到认可，那如果成为塔的一部分呢？是否就可以获得完全使用权？而且塔是永恒不灭的，运气好的话，寿命的烦恼也会一并解决。  
这可能是唯一，也是最好的办法。  
古·拉哈没有过多考虑，他丢下争执不休的人群潜入塔中。这次他没有沿着阶梯上行，而是利用塔内的传送装置去往了无人能及的深层地下。塔底深埋着水晶塔的中枢系统，由阳光提炼出的能源全部传输并保存在地下的巨型水晶核心中，视界满是澄清的蓝。  
星海的景色也不过如此吧。古·拉哈心想，沿着唯一的细径走到核心前。从来没有人教过他要如何与没有生命的水晶体对话，自然也没有相关的说明书。那一瞬，古·拉哈的思考不受控制，仿佛有人握住了他的精神，摁着他的胳膊，让他鲁莽地伸出右手去触碰那块纯度极高的能量块。数百数千年的太阳能全部囤积在此，人的身体自然是无法承受的，只是指尖的触碰，他就感觉到自己正在强烈的力量下开始爆炸、分裂，骨头与皮肤被迫剥离，细胞也开始溶化。  
转眼间，古·拉哈的胳膊就丧失了一切感知能力。最早触碰到水晶体的右手中指在强光照耀下染上晶体的棱角，晶莹的水晶断面沿着皮肤的纹路一路上行，侵蚀了他的腕骨、小臂、肩胛、最后扼住了他的喉咙。  
他正在被水晶塔同化。  
“放、放开我！”惊慌失措的年轻人无谓地捶打僵硬的右臂，他并没有因此获救，反而左手被水晶刺破，血染红了晶体表面，一片殷红。充沛的能源奔流中映出幻影，其中不乏历史书上都不曾讲述的亚拉戈的真实面貌：魔科学的发源、巅峰、衰败，王朝的起落，赞德，皇女沙丽娜，古氏最早的先祖，还有，第四灵灾。  
大量的讯息直接涌入脑内，古·拉哈甚至忘记了如何呼吸，几次都险些在信息的洪流中迷失自己。“我还不能倒下！”他对早已故去的亚拉戈亡灵们发出灵魂的咆哮，“你们的时代已经终结，我不同，我还有必须去做的事！”  
“我要迎接英雄的到来，去扭转未来的悲剧，为此我必须获得塔的力量。”  
“我必须要活下去。”  
与塔融合等同于献出生命。  
古·拉哈·提亚绯色的眸子被以太划破，黑暗铺天盖地席卷而来，触感与疼痛正在离他远去，身体作为制约的躯壳被抽空，取而代之的是冷冰冰的程序代码，还有无尽的空虚。此刻，水晶塔在黑暗的视线尽头燃烧，发出令人震慑的壮丽而盛大的光芒，令他不得不紧紧闭上眼睛。渺小的猫魅青年如同一颗被抛弃在星海之外的以太粒子，四处漂泊居无定所，直到有引力将他拖拽进能量的浪涛中，成为了塔的一部分。  
不知过去了多久，古·拉哈终于从昏迷中醒来。水晶化的右臂并未恢复肉色，但并不妨碍活动，只是看上去有些渗人，仿佛在时刻警醒他自己的身份一样。皮肤尚有温度，血液仍会流淌，心脏也还在跳动。单从生理运转情况看，古·拉哈毫无疑问还活着，只是他本人明白，自己已经与死人无异了。  
没关系，这点牺牲和听到英雄逝去的悲报相比根本不算什么。他望着右臂，竟微笑起来。  
“只要能拯救那个人，就够了。”  
重新出现在流民面前时，古·拉哈·提亚已经脱下了常穿的轻便短衣，换上了可以遮住结晶表层的长袖法袍。厚重门扉摩擦着地面大敞开来，刺耳的噪音打断了争端。既然人们争抢资源，那就给他们取之不尽用之不竭的能源不就好了吗？山风吹散了额发，皇血魔眼艳丽得几乎要滴出血，古·拉哈毅然决然踏上高台，再次将希尔科斯之塔的壮美展现在众人面前，没人能在如此磅礴的景色前说出半句怨言。  
人们的视线如针刺，古·拉哈几次都想转身逃跑，都凭着毅力站稳了脚。他并不擅长公众演讲、现场指挥这类抛头露面的工作，更偏好独自学习思考，但现在也没有了选择的余地。古·拉哈提高音量：“这里面有足够支撑所有人生活的能源，也有记载着特殊科技的文献，建筑学，种植业，畜牧业，应有尽有。如果你们想重建起赖以生存的家园，我可以献出一切来帮助你们。”  
“我知道这绝非易事，但既然已经没有可以回去的故乡，不如去开创新的未来。”  
“历史都是由人书写的，数十年后，你们所建起的城市会载入史册，会成为子孙后代的故乡，而你们的名字也会流传下来，获得永生。”  
没人能在短时间内作答。  
古·拉哈并不急着索要回应，他做了个请的姿势，慷慨地迎接人们鱼贯走进塔内。有人在经过他身侧时停下脚步，用不信任的视线语气提出质疑：“你到底是从哪来的？”  
“我从哪来的并不重要。”  
“名字呢？”  
“随便叫就好。”  
“莫非又是从哪跳出来叫嚣着要拯救世界的英雄？”  
“我可没有当英雄的实力。”古·拉哈掩口匿笑：“我和你们一样，是背井离乡的流浪者。”  
  
“也是等待黑夜再次降临之人。”  
  
END


End file.
